Tears for Kalay
by McGwee
Summary: one shot Ivan is all alone in Kalay because every one thinks that hes a demon. A little girl gives him the one thing that hes aways wanted... a friend... please read before reading Golden Sorrow


Me: Ahh... a one-shot...look, this story is from my point of view on how Ivan grew up in Kalay. I do not know if this is real, and if it was who would care? I intend to make this a sad story...so live with it!  
  
Tears for Kalay  
  
It was a normal day in Kalay... The birds were chirping, The kids were playing and having a good time. Yes every kid in town knew and played with each other, except one. The one everyone in town thought was a freak. He wasn't welcomed at all in Kalay at all. He usually spends his day looking at all the other five-year-olds play together from a safe distance away from them.   
  
It wasn't that the KIDS didn't like, because they didn't really care how close he got as long as he didn't do tap them or play with their toys or stuff like that. It was that their parents didn't want him any were near their kids and usually attacked with rocks and stuff if he got close. He really didn't want to start anything, so he keep his space from them and just watched.   
  
Finally he got tired of watching everyone else having fun, and left. Before he was out of ear shot first he heard one of the parents say " Look at him... It's about time he left... I thought he was going to come over and try to do something evil to the kids, the demon!" This really wasn't what he needed to hear, so he walked faster, right into some old man. " Oh sorry there young whipper-" The old man stopped when he realized who he was talking to. " AHHH!!! IT HIM!!! HE'S HERE, AND HE'S PUT AN EVIL SPELL ON ME! I KNOW IT! HEALER! I NEED TO GO TO THE HEALER!" The old man yelled running away from the little, sad boy. People began to throw rocks at him, so he ran back the only place were people didn't, his room in his home.  
  
The little blond boy keep running intill he saw the manor were he was staying at. He ran past the solders in the front. " Ivan what's the matter?!" They yelled, but he just ran on. He ran past many people, and past the one who bought him here. " Ivan..." The man said as he saw him run to his room and shut the door. " Dear... maybe you should talk to him... he seemed upset, I bet the towns people were giving him a hard time again..." The woman with long red hair, tied with a ponytail. " Yes, I will, but I think I'll give him some time to rest and calm down..." Said the man with a red bandana looking at the door the young boy had closed.  
  
The boy sat door on his bed. " My bed... no... their bed... I just sleep in it... Its not really mine... I wish I had something that really was mine... Why do the people hate me? I've never hurt anyone...Why do they think I'm evil? Does it have to do with-" Ivan started but then there was a nock at the door, so he went to see who it was. It was a little girl that also lived there in the manor. " Ivan? Are you OK?" The girl asked him through the little silt in the door he opened. He knew that she wasn't rubbing it in or anything, so he opened the door more.  
  
" Thank you Ivan! May I come in? We can play or something if you like!" She said doing a little spin. "...Sure that'll be nice." Ivan said stepping aside so she could come in. " Thanks!" She said, and she went in the room. Before he closed the door he saw the other people looking and whispering about something. It was things like this that really made him sad. But it was the few people like the little girl that made him happier.  
  
The little girl sat down on his bed and said " What do you wan to do?" Ivan just looked at her. He didn't really know all the things kids his age did I their free time. " Umm... why don't you pick something... fun..." Ivan said, not really knowing want was fun and what wasn't. She looked at him, then said " How about hide and go seek!" She jumped up and did a little spin. " Umm... how do you play?" Ivan asked, " Do you just hide and someone as to find you?" She smiled and said " Yep! Sense I know how to play better than you do, why don't you hide somewhere in the manor, and I'll try to find you. But if you heard ' Olli, Olli, oxen free!' then you need to come out!" She said to the clueless Ivan. " Why do you need to come out?" He asked her. " Oh... it means that give up because they hid somewhere that you can't find!" She said back. " OK! I'll go hide!" Ivan said opening the door. " I'm going to count to 20, so be I your spot before then...one...two..." She said turning around, beginning to count.  
  
Ivan ran to his favorite spot to hide, under the master of the manor's bed. No one ever found him when he was there... expect the owner of the room, but he always just asked him why he was there, and send him back his room. Ivan dove under the bed and moved to the middle of it. The long sheets always hid him. He listened carefully, then heard her say " 20!! Really or not, here I come!!" Ivan lied flat on his front side to see if he could see her shoes.  
  
After about five minutes, she came down the hall. Ivan saw her shoes so he went as far back as he could, so she wouldn't see him. " I'm going to find you Ivan... If I were you, were would I be..." She said looking around. Her eyes fell o the bed Ivan was under. " Hmm... The masters room... no one should be in there..." She said turning around ready to go look so were else when it hit her. She turned around, looked at the bed then said " I bet your under there Ivan!!! Come out now!!!" Ivan was shocked. This was the first time someone found him when he was under this bed.  
  
Ivan come out from under the bed then asked her " How did you know I was there?" The girl just laughed. " Because, no one goes in the masters room... except you! Everyone knows that your always able go in there!" She said, " Well... let play a different one outside... I think the grown-ups aren't happy with use making so much noise in here... They were looking at me funny..." She said, helping Ivan up.   
  
Of course, Ivan knew the real reason the people were looking at her, shoot, he was right to bet that when see was out of earshot they were saying thing about her. They most likely thought that she was cursed, or being paid to play with him or something like that.   
  
" Thank you... so what do you want to do outside?" Ivan asked her once he was on his feet. She thought about it for a while. "Umm... good question... lets see... Oh... no, I got in trouble for that..." She said, still thinking about what to do. Ivan remembered a game with a ball that some kids play in the park, He thought that he heard one of the kids call it 'catch'. " Umm... how about that game with a ball... I think its called catch... I've always wanted to try it..." Ivan asked her. " GOOD IDEA!!!" She shouted, " I'll get the ball! You wait here!" Then she ran to her room.  
  
Ivan didn't really mind the waiting part, he did it a lot and he was used to it. It was just the whole deal with the city people. They didn't seem happy to know that a little boy would be living in the manor, when they, people born and raised in Kalay, were only allowed if they had business with the owner. Oh and the fact that he had weird powers didn't help. But for sometimes he couldn't control the powers all the time, so sometimes whenever he got mad or really sad, the winds would all of a sudden form a whirlwind. He thought it was cool but the other people of the city didn't and still don't think so.   
  
Well at least the grow-ups don't... but that's not important.  
  
"Hey, I got the ball! Lets go play!!" She said heading to the park. Ivan wasn't so sure that they should play there.  
  
"Umm... lets go play some were else..." Ivan started, but the little girl cut him off.  
  
" Why not? It's the best place to play!" She grabbed his sleeve and began to drag him to the park. They were causing a lot more people to look at them then if they had just walked normally. But then, if he were there, he'd always draw people to him... but not in a nice way.  
  
" Look at that... my is the little girl dragging him?" One person whispered to so one else. " Maybe he's cursed her, too."   
  
" Then now we have TWO cursed kids in this city?"  
  
" We should get rid of them!"  
  
" Maybe we should get the girl away from the boy, and take her to the healer so she can be saved."  
  
"Yeah lets try that..."  
  
People from the streets started walking to them, and then Ivan decided that maybe the park was a good place to go. He stopped trying to not go, and started running to the park. " It's about time you want to go! Wait for me!" She shouted following him. The people began run after them has well.  
  
" Why are the people following us? Do they want to play too?" She asked after looking over her shoulder to see everyone that was following them.  
  
"... ... ..." Ivan didn't feel like telling her the truth about why they were following them, so he stayed quite. But she could tell that he knew.  
  
" Ivan tell me! I know you know!" She demanded. They had reached the park and ran to the best place to hide, in the pipes. These pipes were really long and narrow, so only a kid could fit in out without getting stuck.  
  
When they had reached the middle the stopped and rested. They were safe from the grow-ups in the pipes. Unless they cut off the top or something...  
  
"OK Ivan tell me! Why were they following use like that! Was it you or me that they wanted?! Tell me!" She yelled at him, but not too loud so the others outside wouldn't know WHERE in the pipes they were.  
  
Ivan thought about it for awhile, then he found the best way to put it without hurting her too much. But he would like it if he didn't have to tell her at all. He had gotten a friend and now if he told her everything, would she still want to play with him?  
  
" Well... you know that I wasn't born in Kalay, right?" Ivan asked her.  
  
" Yes, I know that..." She said slowly.  
  
" Well, because I'm from another place and because of... other things... they think that I'm a demon or something..." Ivan said slowly, making sure she got it.  
  
" So... they were after you?"  
  
" No, this time they wanted you... You see, the grow-ups keep their kids away from me because they think I'm going to curse them or something... When they saw you dragging me, they must of thought that I had cursed you, and they were going to try to 'save' you."   
  
" How?"  
  
" They would have taken you to the healer's and have him heal you or something... but I only know this because I hear people saying that all the time..."  
  
"... ... ..."  
  
" What's up?"  
  
" ... Is that why you didn't want to go to the park with me? Because you thought that they were going to do something like that?"  
  
"... yes..."  
  
" And is that why no one will play with you?"  
  
"... yes..."  
  
She just looked at him, then she started crying. He didn't know why. " Why are you crying?" Ivan asked her. She just looked at him, and then her tear started falling faster. " I'm... crying... these... tears... are... for... you... Ivan... I'm... so... sorry!" Her said between breaths.  
  
Ivan didn't know what to say, no one as ever felt sorry for him before. No one has ever cried for him or any thing. She crawled to next to him, still crying. Ivan didn't understand this as well. Usually wanted to get away from him, not nearer.  
  
"Umm..." Was all Ivan could say.  
  
The little girl wrapped her arms around him and hugged him, crying in to his shirt. Ivan didn't know what to do. Everything this was doing was new to him, but... He liked the fact that she didn't think that he was a demon.  
  
"...Ivan...what did you mean by 'other things'?"  
  
Ivan was speechless. He had hoped that she wouldn't have asked that. He didn't want to tell her about his powers... his ability to read minds or to control to wind. He was a scared of what she might do... He had just made a friend... he didn't want to lose one only one he had.  
  
"Umm...well...you see-" Ivan started but then he was cut off by a yell.  
  
"DEMON!!! LET MY GIRL GO YOU MONSTER!!! IF HAMMET WEREN'T SO SOFT, I'D KILL YOU MYSELF!!! YOUR LUCKLY THAT WE LET YOU OUTSIDE OF YOUR ROOM!!! AND HERE YOU REPAY US BY TRYING TO CURSE THE OTHER KIDS!!!" A voice yelled.  
  
"Oh no!" the girl cried, " It's daddy! And he's not happy! What should we do?" She asked Ivan this, but he was already thinking...or was he? He had his eyes closed but she wasn't sure he was thinking. Who thinks with their hand out like that?  
  
Truth be told, their was a mouse in the pipe and Ivan was mind reading it to find out if it knew which side of the pipes the grow-ups were on.  
  
// Little boy... I have seen what's going on and I'm going to help you the best I can... Go to the right... when you reach the fork, take the left path... keep going till you see a light... there are only two grow-ups there...I will run the other way the keep the others busy... if you run at top speed, you should be able to out run them... keep going in till you reach the manor... you'll be safe there...//  
  
Ivan stood up. He understood what the mouse had told him. He turned to the girl, and pointed the way the mouse told him to go. She nodded and they with began to run. The mouse ran the other way and met up with the grow-ups. Lets say seeing a mouse right now was not what they had in mind...  
  
"AHH!!! It's a mouse!!"  
  
"EEK!!!"  
  
"GET IT AWAY!!!"  
  
So on... lets move on, shall we?  
  
OK  
  
Ivan and the Girl were almost out of the tunnels. "Ivan, I'm getting tired...can we stop?" She asked Ivan as the keep running. "...I'm sorry...but no... we'll rest when we lost the grow-ups..."   
  
They had reached the end of the tunnel. She looked happy, but then she looked at Ivan, who was looking around. "What's up?" Ivan turned to her. "There's two grow-ups around here... let go, but be on look out, and ready to hide..." Ivan said as they ran in to the trees.  
  
Weirdly, right after Ivan and the girl had reached the safely of the woods, the two grow-ups that were around there, showed up.  
  
"Were the hell are those kids?"   
  
"I don't know... don't ask me!!!"  
  
Ivan heard them talking and was glad that they had made it to the woods before they showed up. The girl looked shocked. "...How...did you know that there were two grow-ups there?" She asked him. Ivan didn't want to tell her but he was going to have to sooner or later...Damnit...  
  
"Umm... I'll tell you when we reach a safer spot...Lets go..." Ivan said leading her to the woods their right. "Umm... Ivan?" She asked.   
  
"What?"  
  
"Umm... If we keep going this way we'll be out of the town!"  
  
"I know... that's apart of the plan..."  
  
"What plan? Ivan what are you thinking about?"  
  
"Look, they won't think to look for use outside of town, right?"  
  
"... Right..."  
  
"So well wait intill everyones stopped looking for us, then we break for the manor!"  
  
"So... while we wait, will you tell me how you knew the grow-ups were there?"  
  
"Umm..."  
  
"Ivan, your hiding from me, aren't you?!" She ran up to Ivan and pulled his arm. Ivan did the sweat drop thing.  
  
"What...m-makes you s-say that?" Ivan said, shaking. He never was good at lying. She began to cry.  
  
"Ivan..." He could see the tears beginning to fall. He didn't want to make her cry, but he want to have his only friend think he was a freak.   
  
"Lets talk about it were its safe..." Ivan said grabbing her hand.   
  
While they were walking, it hit him that he didn't know her name yet. They had been having so much fun that he forgot to ask. Ivan saw the gates out of town, and was happy that there were no guards there.  
  
"It seems that I right about them not thinking about us thinking about leaving Kalay! Now lets hurry!" Ivan said, pulling her.  
  
"Ivan..." she said as she went along with him. She followed his lead and they got out of Kalay unseen.  
  
They kept walking until they reached a grove of trees. Ivan figured that they be'd save there. They sat down and rested for awhile. Then she had to bring up his powers...  
  
"Ivan, you'd said that you'd tell me about how you knew two grow-ups would be there!!" She said walking to Ivan grabbing his arm. She wasn't going to let him go without telling her the truth.  
  
"Fine... I knew about the grow-ups because the mouse told me so..."  
  
"The mouse...TOLD you? What, you speak mouse?" She said laughing. Ivan didn't think it was funny.  
  
"...Do you want to find, or not?"  
  
"...Sorry..."  
  
"I read its...mind..."  
  
"...YOU CAN READ MINDS?!"  
  
"Yes...but-" Ivan was getting scared. She looked like she was ready to kill him. But then, life always as a twist or two...  
  
"WOW!! THAT'S SO COOL!!" Now that was a new one. Ivan had heard about every last name his powers have been called, but that wasn't one of them. "I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT YOU DIDN'T TELL ME THIS!!!" She wasn't like the others... this girl could really be his first friend... but that reminded him about her name...  
  
"...What's your name?" Ivan asked her. She looked at him.  
  
"What, you don't know my name? Oh...that's right, I never told you, did I." She said as Ivan nodded. "It's Kalay."  
  
"Kalay? Like the town?"  
  
"Yep, My grandpa said that it was good luck to be named after 'such a great place'." Kalay said mocking an old mans tone. Ivan thought that this was funny.  
  
"Ha ha ha ha...ha?" Ivan stopped when he realized that he was laughing. Kalay wanted to know why he stopped.  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"I was...laughing..."  
  
"Yeah, so?"  
  
"It's been so long sense I've done that...it felt good."  
  
"I'm glad that I could help. But weren't you going-" Kalay started but Ivan cut her off.  
  
"Do you hear that!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Shh...that?" There was a rustle in the bushes.  
  
"Ivan...what is that?"  
  
"I don't know-" Ivan started, but then a mad vermin jumped out of the bushes and attacked them. (I've beaten golden sun many times, and I know that mad vermin are one of the monsters that you can fight around Kalay, so don't tell that they don't show up there.)  
  
"IVAN!!" Kalay yelled as the vermin charged with its fork (It can't get over it, a FORK!) And aimed her Kalay's chest.  
  
"KALAY!!! WIND PLEASE HELP ME!!" Ivan cried out to the sky. And as if the winds heard Ivan wish, the wind formed a lighting storm. All of a sudden, words just came to Ivan's head.  
  
"RAY!!!"  
  
The lighting raced down and hit the mad vermin.  
  
"HOWWW!!!"  
  
When the dust settled, the mad vermin was dead.  
  
Kalay was amazed that the lighting did what it did. She looked over to Ivan, who had his hands to the sky. She didn't know what to say. Neither did Ivan.  
  
"Ivan..."  
  
"I'm sorry, Kalay..."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"About scaring with the power thing..."  
  
"...I thought the only thing you could do is read minds?"  
  
"Well...I can do that and I can manipulate the wind..."  
  
"...Woah...COOL!!!" Kalay yelled really loud. Once again, Ivan didn't expect that reaction.   
  
"...What?" This was all Ivan could say. Kalay jumped up and copied his casting pose. "It was so cool the way you made the lighting fall down and hit the monster like that! Have you done it before?"  
  
Ivan was shocked that he had found someone that wasn't at the least bit scared of him. "...Why aren't you scared of me?"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"You heard me..."  
  
"Well...um...should I be?" This was the only answer that Kalay could say that Ivan might have understood. She hoped that she had picked the right one, and she did.  
  
"...That nice to know...that at least one person isn't scared of me..." Ivan said to her as she smiled. "Glad to be the first! Now...Have you done the lighting thingy before?!"  
  
Ivan moved his head in the way that meant 'no'. "Then how did you do it?" Kalay asked Ivan as they started to walk down to the river that wasn't to far away from where they were.  
  
"Umm...I think that I learned how to do it just then... Most of the time it's just a small little whirlwind that appears..." Ivan trailed off when the river came in to view.  
  
"Hey! Let swim!" Kalay said jumping in the river. It wasn't to deep, just enough to stand at their size. (Remember that these are two five here...)  
  
"Umm...OK!" Ivan said as he jumped in as well.  
  
They played in the river till nightfall, then they got out and went back to the place they were before.  
  
"That was a lot of fun, wasn't it Ivan!" Kalay said sitting down.  
  
"Yeah! Lets do it again tomorrow!" Ivan said back.  
  
They had seen an apple tree on the way back and had eaten an apple apiece. They were both tired, so they went to sleep...  
  
~ Next morning... ~  
  
"CAAAWW!!!"  
  
"Umm? Ivan?"  
  
"CAAAWWW!!!"  
  
"Kalay? Do you hear that?"  
  
"Yes...what is it?" Kalay said sitting up. It was pretty early in the morning and they weren't to awake yet. But you can bet that they were when they saw their guests...  
  
"CAAWWW!!!" There were two bird/cat thingys (I can't spell the name, but if your familiar with the monsters in battles, you know what it is...)  
  
"IVAN!!! DO SOME THING!!!" Kalay yelled as she ran behind him. Ivan didn't what to do. He knew that these things were tougher than that mad vermin but...I had to do SOMETHING...  
  
~* In Kalay... *~  
  
"FIND THAT BOY NOW!" A man yelled over the crowed. Everyone in town was looking for Ivan and Kalay. Kids to old people were looking high and low and anywhere anyone would hide, but they didn't find them.  
  
"Sir!" A man said running up to the man that was giving orders.  
  
"What!" The man replied.  
  
"It's the killer bird things... Their attacking a spot not to far away from town!"  
  
"So!"  
  
"Some as believed to have seen Ivan and Kalay LEAVE the town heading to the east...Were those birds are! Those birds might be attacking them!" The smaller man said. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at the head dude.  
  
"Men, get your swords! Who cares what happens to the boy, but save Kalay!" He yelled, and every man that owned a sword went to get it, or pulled it out.  
  
"OK, Lets save Kalay!"  
  
"ALRIGHT!!!"  
  
~* Back to Ivan and Kalay *~  
  
Ivan was doing the best he could to hold the bird things off, but his little whirlwind wasn't going to hold them for long...  
  
"EEK!" Kalay yelled as one of the bird things decided that it rather attack Kalay. It flew head first and BAM!!! A rock hit it smack in the face. It looked to see who did it and saw Ivan holding another rock.  
  
"Move Kalay!" Ivan yelled as he jumped in front of the bird thing.  
  
"THERE THEY ARE!!"  
  
Ivan and Kalay turned their heads to see about 20 men with swords and maces run up. But with the current attack going on, yelling like that wasn't the best thing to do...  
  
"CAWWWW!!!! CAWWWWW!!!"   
  
About 15 more bird things flew out of the trees, the yell had woken them up. They attack the men leaving only about two to help Ivan and Kalay.  
  
"Damnit! You handle the birds! We'll save Kalay!" But then one of the first bird things attacked the two remaining men, so they couldn't get to Kalay to help. Which meant that Ivan was the only one that could protect Kalay.  
  
"Ivan! Do the lighting thingy!" Kalay yelled as the last bird started to take off for a charge.  
  
"I don't remember how I did it!" Ivan yelled back jumping out of the way in time.  
  
"Try!"  
  
"Fine! Wind help me!" Ivan yelled throwing his hands to the air. Nothing was happening, and the bird was closing in...  
  
"CCAAWWW!!!" It changed paths and headed for Kalay, and then...  
  
"ZZZAAAPPP!!!" Ivan's hands had gotten the lighting thing again. Every one of the men stopped, and looked at Ivan as his began to spark.  
  
"RAY!!!" Ivan yelled and the lighting flew from his hands and hit the bird thing. It wasn't killed, but the shock had scared the whole lot of them, and they flew away...  
  
"Ivan!!" Kalay yelled standing up from her hiding spot.  
  
"I did it!" Ivan said holding up his fingers in the 'v for victory' way. But he didn't see the bird that was behind him. It raised its wings to do wing stroke...  
  
It fired...  
  
Ivan turned around...  
  
He could dodge it...  
  
It just about to hit...  
  
And...  
  
WAM!!! Dust flew up after it hit so the men couldn't see anything, but when the dust cleared...  
  
Kalay was lying on the floor, with a death wound in her chest. She was bleeding very steadily and she was losing a lot of blood at the rate it was draining out of her body.  
  
Kalay had seen the bird before anyone else had, and had gotten in front of Ivan right when the blades had hit.  
  
"Why...?" Ivan said to his dying friend.  
  
"Ivan...you've protected me two times already...it was my turn..." Kalay said quietly. The men rushed over to Kalay side. The headman turned to Ivan and said, " You see why well hated you! If you hadn't run off, making my little girl go with you, then this never would have happened! Your going-" The man was cut off by Kalay.  
  
"Daddy...Ivan didn't do anything wrong... I was the one that dragged him off... he didn't want to do it... he knew that you would do something... but I made him... its because of me that this happened..."  
  
"Well, if he didn't but a spell on you in the first place-"  
  
"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING LIKE THAT! I'VE NEVER DONE ANYTHING LIKE THAT! I'M TIRED OF BEING PUSHED AROUND BECAUSE I'M DIFFERENT THEN EVERYONE ELSE!" Ivan yelled.  
  
"Why you-"  
  
"Ivan right...daddy...Ivan...I'm glad that you finally stood up... for your self... daddy... people of Kalay... give Ivan a chance... for me...?" Kalay said, turned over looked at Ivan closed her eyes...  
  
and died.  
  
"My baby..."  
  
"KALAY!!! OPEN YOUR EYES, PLEASE!" Ivan yelled, but she was gone.  
  
"Come on Ivan...let's go..." A hand appeared on his shoulder. Ivan looked up, because none of the people from town ever called him by his name...  
  
And there was Hammet, standing above him, looking both happy and sad.  
  
"Hammet...Kalay..." Ivan started but Hammet already knew. "I was here Ivan, I know... We'll give her a good burial... let's go..." Ivan stood up and so did everyone else. They walked back to Kalay, with no one saying a word.  
  
~* A few weeks later *~  
  
"Weres Ivan?" lady layna asked. (It something like that, right?)  
  
"Oh... you know were...again...now days theres only two spots he goes..." Hammet said.  
  
"Poor Ivan... his first friend too..."  
  
"But theres one thing good about Kalay death."  
  
"What would that be?" Layna said not believing him.  
  
"The towns people heard of what Ivan did, and of Kalay last wish, and are giving Ivan a chance. I'd say that's good news..."  
  
"Yes, your right..."  
  
~* Grave Yard *~  
  
Ivan stood over the smallest gave, looking down and reading the name over and over again.  
  
" Kalay R. Purewaters"  
  
89-94  
  
R.I.P  
  
Ivan came the graveyard every day he could. Everyone in town knew that. They had all asked for Ivan forgiveness, and he had forgiven them all. He learned from Kalay that he couldn't mad at them... Because they didn't know who he was.  
  
"Kalay... I will make you proud... you'll see..." Ivan as he looked down. He put the flower on the grave and turned around to leave. He saw Kalay mother and father standing behind him.  
  
"A cherry blossom...Her favorite..." The mother said. She gave Ivan a hug then walked over to the grave.  
  
"I'm sorry for you both..." Ivan said as he turned around and left. He didn't want to be there any longer.  
  
As he left, tear began to fall from his eyes.  
  
____________________  
  
I cry these tears for you...  
  
You were the only one that knew who I was...  
  
Even thought I didn't know it at the time...  
  
You saw me and took me for who I am...  
  
These tears are for you...Kalay...  
  
END 


End file.
